


Tonight (I need you to stay)

by stardustachilles



Series: Acosmist (one who believes nothing exists) [9]
Category: Dysprosium
Genre: Alex and Sara love each other, Alex is 25, F/F, Sara is 18, alex is a dork, and they finally decide to share that, perfect opportunity, sara's parents aren't home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustachilles/pseuds/stardustachilles
Summary: Alex and Sara's first "I love you"'s.





	

Sara’s hands were shaking, but she was more annoyed than distressed. Annoyed at all the stupid papers on her desk, at her stupid pen that ran out of ink, and especially annoyed at her stupid, useless hands for shaking. She threw down her new pen and it bounced off the open packet and hit the succulent sitting on the corner of her desk.

She stood up and her desk chair tripped backward on the carpet, wobbling precariously before settling back on the floor. Sara stared at the white cushions balefully for a moment, before grabbing her phone from her bed and flopping down in its place. There were no updates on Snapchat or Instagram — or at least none she cared about. There were only about six people’s stories she actually watched.

Dropping her phone on the bed, she folded her hands and plopped her chin atop them. It kinda hurt her fingers, but who actually cares about anything ever. Everything was stupid and pointless and she was never going to succeed in life anyway, so what’s the point of anything.

She could go downstairs, because no one was home and it was quiet and dark, exactly how she liked it. Her parents were out of town for the weekend and her sister was at a friend’s, because even though she was a legal adult now they didn’t trust her to babysit her fifteen year old sister for two days. Stupid parents.

She rolled her head, glaring around her room and her gaze settled on her nightstand. The teddy bear there was staring back at her lovingly. But of course it was; it was from Alex. The stupid bear was light brown and holding a red heart. The insides of its ears and the bottom of its paws were red, too. It was so cute it was annoying her.

She snatched it off the nightstand irately, wrapping her arms and one of her legs around it and trying to cuddle it into submission. But that didn’t work, of course, because it was from Alex, and even her stupid teddy bear gift had a dominating presence. Sara tucked her head under its chin instead, and it made her feel a little bit better.

Picking up her phone again, she opened her conversation with Alex, meaning to text her. Instead, she got distracted with scrolling through their conversation and rereading old texts. Sara was really the only one who sent the mushy-gushy texts, and Alex usually just sent updates and answers. Sara understood; Alex worked a lot during the early mornings to the early afternoons, so she could spend time with Sara after she got out of school.

The conversation flashed back down to the bottom when Alex started typing, reinforcing the fact that Sara knew she was a mind reader. Sara’s alert sounded when the text sent.

_ Hey, you up? _

Sara huffed, still a little angry from earlier. Of course she was still up, it was only eight o’clock. It was a weekend, so she had no reason to be asleep. She wasn’t a child; she didn’t have a set bedtime. But instead of voicing all that to Alex, who she knew would come up with some easy, logical reason for asking why she was awake. Stupid Alex and her genius brain.

_ Yeah _ , she typed back, single-wordedly instead of her usual twenty. She knew Alex would analyze it (she analyzed everything), but she wasn’t up for putting on façades right now.

The little typing bubble appeared and disappeared a few times.  _ Are you okay? _ Alex sent.

_ Yeah _ , Sara answered, not wanting to alarm her.

_ Are you lying? _ Alex asked, seeing right through her, even over text.

_ Yeah _ , she typed back. Not lying. She never lied about anything important to Alex.

_ I’m coming over _ , Alex said, not leaving any room for Sara to argue.

_ Okay _ , Sara accepted. Alex didn’t know her family wasn’t home, but that wouldn’t stop her. Alex would confront anyone for Sara — she had told her so. Even Sara’s parents.

It was almost twenty minutes later when Sara heard a bang on her window. Her head snapped up, looking at the bay window right next to her bed. Another stone bounced off the glass, startling her. She kneeled up, pushing the side of one window so all four panels would open. Alex was standing on her back porch, looking up with pebbles in her hand.

“How do you plan on getting up here?” Sara called down. Her room was on the second floor and the only windows in her room that opened all the way were blocked.

“I was hoping you’d have an idea,” Alex called back up. “This is your house and all.”

“I have a great idea,” Sara said. “Come through the front door. Nobody’s home.”

Alex laughed, surprised and impressed. Sara hardly ever did those kinds of things to her, and it was always amazing when she did. It was nice for Sara to have the upper hand sometimes. Even if it was a fairly small hand. (“Like yours,” Alex would say. “I love your tiny little artist hands. So soft.”)

Sara hopped off her bed and padded down the stairs. Alex was standing at the back door, hands in the pockets of her ripped jeans. Sara recognized them as James’s old ones. She unlocked the door and slid it open, and Alex grabbed Sara’s face and pressed a kiss to her lips as she walked through. “Nice place,” she said, pulling back and looking around. All of the lights were off, so Alex may have just been saying that. Her hands slid to Sara’s hips. “You gonna show me your room, or am I gonna be confined to the living room?”

Sara smiled a little, tiptoeing to kiss Alex again, and clasping one of the hands that was on her hip. “C’mon,” she whispered. “It’s creepy down here when no one’s home.” She turned, leading Alex through the house and up the stairs. “How did you know which room was mine?” she asked, purely out of curiosity, looking back at Alex and holding onto the bannister so she wouldn’t fall.

Alex shrugged, squeezing their fingers. “Simple logic. Your room was the only one with the light on. And I could see you through the window.”

Sara huffed out a breath through her nose. Her door was second on the right, left open from earlier. Light was pouring from inside, a soft white from the three lamps she had in her room. Alex stopped behind her desk even though Sara continued to the bed, looking around. She spent awhile looking at Sara’s desk and bookshelf. The desk was still a mess and the only books she had on her bookshelf were textbooks and a couple art books (the rest were in the basement).

“Nice robot,” Alex said, referring to the purple robot with green extremities and a light bulb sticking out of the top of his head.

“His name’s Lester,” Sara answered, flopping down on her back on the bed. Alex turned to look at her and Sara reached out an arm, making a grabby hand and furrowing her eyebrows. Her earlier mood was starting to show through her initial happiness at seeing Alex. “Please?” she whispered, and Alex mimicked her facial expression and took her hand.

Alex sat down against the headboard on Sara’s bed, letting Sara settle between her parted legs with her head on Alex’s thigh. Alex ran her fingers through Sara’s soft hair, humming a little when Sara’s fingertips dug into her thigh. “What’s up?” she asked, rubbing the nape of Sara’s neck with firm fingers. Sara sighed, closed her eyes, and turned her head so she can nuzzle her nose into the crease of Alex’s hip.

“Just stressed, a little,” she said, voice muffled. “Being pressured to accept an offer to a college I applied to, having to graduate and become an adult, and I have to take finals before I can get out. I’m not ready to be an adult, Alex, I don’t know what I’m doing.” Her voice got a more urgent the longer she spoke, and Alex traced the shell of her ear calmingly.

“Hey,” she said, interrupting Sara just a little bit. “I’m not gonna tell you not to worry, because I know you’re going to worry anyway, but I don’t want you to stress as much as you are. I can help you if you need it; I’ve mostly figured out this adulting thing. And your parents have been doing it for years. They can help you with anything. They’re probably good at taxes at this point.” Sara smiled a little at that, shoving her free hand under her chest.

“You’re gonna be fine,” Alex said. Sara turned so she was curled around Alex’s leg completely, and shifted until Alex’s fingers were resting against her lips. She opened her mouth and Alex let her suck her fingers into her mouth. They had figured out how much Sara liked it not long ago, and now Sara did it all the time. Alex pressed down against Sara’s tongue and Sara’s eyes slipped shut again.

After a while, when it got darker and the moon climbed higher in the sky, Alex shifted down so she was lying under Sara. Sara’s eyes were blurry as she watched Alex, affectionate and soft. Alex took her fingers from Sara and wrapped her arms around her instead, cuddling her close. Sara let out a breath, trying to burrow into Alex’s chest but there was still too much open air around her, and she whined low in her throat.

Alex knew what she wanted and she rolled them over so she was on top of Sara, pressing her into the bed with her body. They weren’t even under the covers but Sara was already warm beyond belief. She settled down even more, thoughts slowing and breathing decelerating. She was always the calmest when she was surrounded by Alex.

Alex’s forearms were bracketing Sara’s head, hair falling in a curtain around them and blocking out the light from Sara’s room. Sara’s throat felt loose, like she could say or do anything. She felt safer than she since — since the last time she’d seen Alex.

It was quiet and muffled by Alex’s neck, and Sara wasn’t even sure if Alex heard her. There was a chance, though, because the rest of the room was completely silent.

“I love you,” she said against Alex’s collarbone. She would have frozen in surprise and terror if she hadn’t been so comfortable. Alex didn’t seem to react above her, but Alex never reacted, so Sara had no way to gage what Alex was feeling.

It was a long, stifling moment before Alex responded, scooting down so her face was next to Sara. She looked into her eyes, blue on lavender, and she knew what Alex was going to say before she said it.

“I love you, too,” she whispered against Sara’s cheekbone. Sara smiled impulsively, turning her head so she could catch Alex’s lips. They were soft, and they tasted like burgers. They kissed for a long time, longer than Sara could keep track of. She practically melted against the comforter, legs turning to jelly even though she wasn’t even using them.

It was a millennium before Alex pulled back, pressing one last kiss between Sara’s eyes. “I noticed you kept the teddy bear I gave you,” she said, somewhat out of the blue.

Sara hummed. “Why wouldn’t I? I love Mr. Snuffles.” She let Alex turn her over onto her stomach so she could envelope her more fully. “He was the first thing you ever gave me.”

“You’re incredible,” Alex said against the nape of her neck. “You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. I love you, babe.” Sara shivered as the words landed on her skin, and Alex’s hips bared down against her back, keeping her from squirming. “Don’t move,” she said. “Take a nap. Go to sleep. It’s okay. I’ll be here when you wake up, promise.”

Alex kept talking and Sara’s eyes fell shut again. It wasn’t long before she could feel herself drifting off. Quiet, dark, and warm, it was hard not to. At some point Alex’s fingers started rubbing against her shoulder numbingly. Sara grunted but leaned into it. Alex loved her, and that was enough warmth to put her to sleep.


End file.
